


Pre-Honeymoon

by MadScientific



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alliances, F/F, Manhandling, PIV, Political Marriage Proposal (but also they're in love), Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Trans Woman Starscream, Trans Woman Ultra Magnus, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadScientific/pseuds/MadScientific
Summary: Starscream has a proposition to make her co-leader and political partner, Ultra Magnus, more of a co-ruler and romantic/sexual partner. Ultra Magnus enthusiastically accepts. Post-Preds-Rising fic that plays with the idea of peace between the factions.
Relationships: Starscream/Ultra Magnus (Transformers)
Kudos: 6





	Pre-Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [completetheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/completetheory/gifts).



> Written as a kink meme fill. :) Enjoy!

When Starscream and Ultra Magnus had first become co-leaders, it had been a very practical and political arrangement.

With Megatron and Optimus Prime both dead, it had become clear to both that they might never have a better chance for peace. The warlords had left them with a decimated species, and if they continued fighting… well, the Autobots would lose, quite frankly, and Ultra Magnus had approached knowing that even a conditional surrender would be generous.

But no war should end with the utter destruction of the entire opposing side, and Starscream honestly had no interest in pushing things any further than they needed to go. Optimus Prime had needed to die, and now he was dead. Keeping all of the Autobots prisoner would be a pain at best, and that was if they all stayed on their best behavior; integrating them fully and immediately was a ridiculous prospect. Eventually, perhaps—ideally—but not immediately.

And so they had agreed first to truce, and then, to Starscream’s amazement—on peace. On terms where Ultra Magnus would continue to lead the Autobots, and Starscream would remain the Decepticon Empress, and they would be… equals. And Ultra Magnus had only continued to amaze her after that.

She certainly wasn’t giving Starscream _any_ cause to regret suggesting that they could integrate the Autobots further, strengthen their partnership, and deepen their relationship in one fell swoop.

“As my consort, you would officially be my equal in every way,” Starscream had explained, her wings fluttering like a pulse. “The Autobots would become a part of the Empire without having to worry about becoming Decepticons themselves. There is— so much good we could do, together—”

“You don’t have to convince me, Empress,” Ultra Magnus had said, and had leaned down—carefully! slowly!—to kiss her.

The Magnus had always been so conscious of her size and strength. At first Starscream had appreciated that, then had grown intrigued by it. Now it drove her wild, and she wrapped her legs tight around Ultra Magnus’s waist as she held the jet up as if she weighed nothing. Starscream kissed her heatedly, arching to kick up sparks between them, long pointed fingers digging into the Magnus’s shoulder pauldrons until she groaned.

She seemed to love Starscream’s fingers, and the scratching, but her own hands stayed completely gentle in return, one gripping supportively and audaciously at Starscream’s butt and the other cradling her turbine, easing the weight of her wings slightly. Said wings twitched with delight, and despite that they were hardly erogenous zones, if she’d been on the ground or on a bed Starscream would have asked (likely begged) for Ultra Magnus to touch them, wanting that intimacy and delighting in the idea of trusting her with it.

But this, too, was intimate, and required trust that Starscream was only too happy to give. Even being embraced by someone of Ultra Magnus’s size and strength could feel confining, but this didn’t. On the contrary, it felt wonderfully freeing, and as Ultra Magnus pressed her carefully up against the door to her own chambers so that she could lock it, Starscream’s eyes, which had slipped closed at some blissful point in the proceedings, opened slightly so that she could see Ultra Magnus’s face as she slid her modesty plating open.

It made a quiet sound that Ultra Magnus seemed to notice immediately; Starscream saw her eyes widen, and then—it was an almost impish gesture and it caught her by surprise, when the Magnus’s hand on her ass shifted slightly and she stroked one thick finger over the folds of Starscream’s now-exposed cunt.

Starscream’s yelp was delighted. Ultra Magnus didn’t smile incredibly often, but the way she smiled then, pleased and fond, Starscream wanted to make her smile like that a _lot_ more.

“Shall I carry you to the bed?” she asked. “Or would you prefer to walk?”

It was kind of her, courteous and concerned with Starscream’s preferences and comfort in the way that she always was and Starscream had come to sorely appreciate, but this time she snorted. “So long as you don’t put me down, you could take me right here,” she said, almost challenging, a wicked smile curving her own lips. “You’ve made sure the door won’t open, after all.”

All of Ultra Magnus’s biolights brightened in a blush, and she looked so yearning for a moment that Starscream couldn’t resist kissing her again, pressing and rubbing her cunt against the Magnus’s still-closed panel. It seemed to be getting hotter by the moment, and the motion also brushed Starscream’s hardening cock against the Magnus’s stomach, and the mix of feelings made her moan into Ultra Magnus’s mouth.

That was all the encouragement Ultra Magnus needed. Her own modesty plating popped open as she gasped, and Starscream’s eyes narrowed again with pleasure as she felt what promised to be a very big, hardening dick between them. She hooked her arm around Ultra Magnus’s shoulders for purchase and reached down with her other hand, gripping it and enjoying the way Ultra Magnus groaned and rolled her hips, lifting Starscream slightly more into the air for a moment.

“You are magnificent in all ways, it seems,” she purred, kissing one of those ridiculously attractive ear prong things, and Ultra Magnus huffed in a way that might have been arousal or amusement or both.

“I’m glad you approve,” she said with a faux-solemnity, and Starscream delighted at the thought that she was exaggerating her usual stiffness for humor. Delighted too at the way she went back to fingering Starscream’s cunt, pressing one up inside her this time. Starscream was already lubricating enough that it slipped in easily, and even that slight stretch was pleasant, making her wings go high and her hips try to press back further onto the finger, her hand letting go of Ultra Magnus to steady herself at her chest. “I want to make sure it’s comfortable for you.” Ultra Magnus’s voice was shaky now, and she was watching Starscream intently.

“Ohhh,” Starscream rocked her hips and her expression twisted as she frotted her dick against Ultra Magnus’s and enjoyed that finger stroking inside her. Primus, she could get off from that alone if she’d just let herself lose herself in it!

That wasn’t what she wanted most right now, though, and she scratched one finger over Ultra Magnus’s biolights, using her legs to lift herself up on Ultra Magnus’s hips enough to move away from the finger. “Enough,” she directed, and the Magnus immediately slipped her finger back out.

Her hand went to Starscream’s hip as Starscream took hold of her cock again, guiding it to her pussy. For a moment she rubbed against her teasingly, making Ultra Magnus gasp and tighten her grip, then positioned her and slipped onto her, not quick but not quite slow either. It was big, incredibly big, and she adored the stretch of it, eyes fluttering closed as she tipped her head back. She felt Ultra Magnus kissing her neck, felt the way her breath caught when Starscream squeezed her pussy tightly around her before relaxing and taking her deeper.

“Yeess,” she whispered shakily. “Yes, ah, this is wonderful. You are _perfect_ for this.” Ultra Magnus bottomed out in her, and Starscream had a feeling she could go even deeper if the both of them wanted to, that there was more dick to go, and she entertained the thought for a hungry moment before deciding against it. Perhaps next time.

“I can’t believe how attracted I am to you,” Ultra Magnus admitted quietly. “How turned on.”

Starscream laughed. She couldn’t help it, it was endearing, and so very Ultra Magnus while not like any way she’d heard her talk before, and… she was so in love already, scrap. How had that happened? “Have you thought of me?”

“An embarrassing amount.” A straightforward, honest answer, like she’d come to expect from Ultra Magnus, but there was heat in her words and Starscream wrapped her arms around her neck.

“Lift me?” It was more ask than suggestion, and she kissed Ultra Magnus’s faceplate. “Move me onto you. And _kiss me,_ will you?”

Ultra Magnus kissed her again immediately, her hands going to Starscream’s hips. She lifted her up, then back down, first carefully, and then when Starscream groaned into the kiss her second go was quicker and more enthusiastic.

That time, Starscream _keened,_ loudly, fingers scratching at Ultra Magnus’s back, and the Magnus broke the kiss again with a gasp, all fans kicking on hard. She wavered, a bit, and Starscream with her, but caught her balance.

“Fffrag,” she breathed. “I’m going to need to sit down.”

Starscream wanted to squirm, wanted to take over the movements, but held back, and grinned. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” she managed.

“It is,” Ultra Magnus assured her, and kissed her again, more briefly this time. But not totally brief. She did turn her head away after a moment, looking back to see where the bed was and carefully backing towards it.

Starscream was patient until the backs of Ultra Magnus’s legs met the bed and she sat down, and then she immediately ground down against her, head falling back again as they both groaned. She would have ridden Ultra Magnus under her own power, and _enthusiastically,_ but the Magnus didn’t need to be asked a second time; she gripped Starscream’s hips anew and lifted her up almost far enough to slip out of her pussy, then pulled her back down again flush against her, filling her fully again and stroking against every sensitive inch on the way.

Starscream was vocally pleased, and only grew more vocal, whining and moaning and rocking her hips into the motions. After—who knew how long, really—Ultra Magnus switched to mostly holding her hips steady as she rocked up into Starscream, each hard thrust lifting her up and hitting places in her that set off sparks. She filled up every inch of her again and again, and when Starscream felt herself getting close she started stroking her own cock with quick, urgent motions.

“Ah—oh, oh, please—”

She cried out as Ultra Magnus’s next thrust came hard enough to make her arch her back and her panels shift in pre-orgasm bliss. She actually felt the Magnus come inside her, hot and hard and enough to overflow her cunt, heard her name in the way the Magnus moaned, and it only took one more thrust like that to send her screaming over the edge, coming hard from both sets in a dual orgasm that took all the strength out of her limbs.

She collapsed, gently, down onto the Magnus’s chest, and she felt the Magnus gather her close, gently stroking at her twitching wings as if to soothe them still. She moaned quietly against Ultra Magnus’s chestplate, and Ultra Magnus’s engine growled in return, but quietly. Not quite physically up for another round.

She gathered herself, after a minute or two, enough to glance up at Ultra Magnus. The Magnus was already looking down at her, and took that as her cue to reach for Starscream’s hand, bringing it up to kiss it.

“I hope I made this clear enough before,” she said quietly, voice _almost_ back to being steady again, “but I would be honored to be your consort, Starscream.”

A smile tugged at Starscream’s mouth again, and she gathered enough energy to sit up, perching on top of Ultra Magnus as she leaned down to kiss her. “You have been very clear, Ultra Magnus,” she murmured against her lips, and marveled at the gentle way the Magnus reached up to cup her face in her hands. “I’ll make the announcement tomorrow. And together…”

Ultra Magnus’s eyes held a determination that matched her own, and a warmth for her she knew she’d never get tired of. “We’ll make things right.”

“We will make,” Starscream agreed, “an extraordinary team.”


End file.
